Under Your Spell
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: Hinata has a plan to finally gain the attention of her beloved Naruto. But a tiny slip up suddenly throws her plan into disarray, and she is left to deal with the consequences! Alternate Universe, SasuHinaNaru with SasuHina in the end. MAY be continued at a later date. Don't like? DO NOT READ.


This was it. Today was the day.

Hinata clutched the vial in both hands, which trembled slightly. Setting her face into one of determination, she made her way into the kitchen to begin her most recently-assigned task.

Hinata Hyuuga was sixteen years old, and employed as a servant to the royal Uchiha family. Having lost her inheritance and forced to start over, it was far from a position she'd ever imagined having. But she had come to enjoy her hard work, and found the family lovely to work for. The lady of the land, Mikoto, was kind and treated her servants as such. Fugaku, her husband, was far too busy running his kingdom to bother with them. The children, Itachi and Sasuke, were easy enough to work for. Both were highly sought after not only as princes, but for their looks as well. More often than not, Hinata believed she was the only one who had yet to fall for them.

But that was because there was someone else she had come to fancy: Naruto Namikaze of a neighboring and allied kingdom, who happened to be best friends with the younger Uchiha son, Sasuke. As such, he was often spotted in the castle alongside his companion, and Hinata took every chance to sneak a glance at the object of her affections.

She knew, however, that she was hardly spared a moment's notice given her position. More often than not she was scolded by her superiors as she merely stood and stared, completely unnoticed by the princes but lagging behind in her work. But though she was aware that catching Naruto's attention was next to impossible, she had not given up. Instead, she had taken matters into her own hands.

While free one day from her duties, she had snuck into town and visited a shady-looking shop that claimed magical wares...for a price. The man behind the counter had hidden his eyes behind dark glasses, but assured her that the effects would be potent, but only for a time. It would induce a kind of euphoria centralized on the potion giver.

A love potion!

But not true love – love could not be simply created with a potion, he had warned as Hinata stared wide-eyed at the bottle. It would merely create fascination, almost obsession, but it may be enough to give things a little...boost.

Handing over a month's wages, Hinata gave a sample of her deep violet locks – something to tie the brew to her. Once it was finished, she was given the tiny bottle of green crystal to take as her own.

And it was that same bottle that she held now in her trembling grasp as water boiled in the kettle on the stove.

Sasuke and Naruto had sent word that they wanted tea prepared for their return after an afternoon hunt in the Uchiha's woods, and to have it left in the prince's personal drawing room. Hinata knew she would have few other opportunities such as this.

It was now or never!

So focused was she on her thoughts that she jumped as the kettle began to whistle shrilly. "O-oh!" Nearly dropping the vial, she removed the tea pot and began fixing the tea. Black tea with orange and spices (and plenty of sugar) for Naruto, as always, and green tea with ginseng (without a speck of sweetener) for Sasuke. Once the cups were complete, Hinata took a deep breath and uncorked the bottle.

The contents had no smell, and were clear as water. Biting her lip, Hinata slowly tipped it until it rested on the mug's lip, the potion within gently flowing into the tea and disappearing.

Hinata's heart was thudding in her chest. Fetching scones and other amenities for the tray, she placed the mugs upon it and began making her way to the drawing room.

The boys had yet to return. Placing the tray gently on a small table, Hinata arranged the cups and saucers in a way that looked nice. She knew that, as boys, Naruto and Sasuke likely would not notice or care, but it was still a touch she always liked to have in her work. Finished, she tucked the tray under one arm and stared at the cup with intense violet eyes.

A thud then sounded not far from the door.

Eeping, Hinata's gaze flew to it as she spun around. She was trapped! Servants were not to be seen – walking past the two princes would be a huge dishonor. She would have to hide!

Panicking, she scurried around the room before tucking into a wardrobe where furniture covers and other textiles were stored, sneezing lightly at the dust within. The tray was clutched to her chest as she tried to hold her breath.

The door opened.

"I still can't believe you out-shot me!" Naruto's loud voice cut through the room, and Hinata's heart leapt at the sound. "You won't next time, though – I swear it!"

"Tch..." Following behind the blonde, Sasuke kept his cool as Naruto continued to pout. "It's just a matter of skill, Naruto...you'll have to keep practicing."

"I was only three rabbits behind you – don't act so smug, Sasuke!"

Hinata heard the clink of a mug leaving its saucer, and she drew a harried breath.

"Naruto, wait -!"

Silence fell for a moment before Naruto wretched. "Eugh! What the...this is disgusting!"

A hefty sigh escaped the dark-haired prince. "That was _my_ cup, you idiot...did you even bother to look at the contents? You never drink green tea!"

Immediately, Hinata blanched. He had the wrong cup!

"Well, fine – just give me this one!"

"Oh no you don't."

Glancing through the gap in the doors, Hinata inwardly panicked. _No, no, no!_

Sasuke grabbed the remaining cup before Naruto could. "You're the one that messed up. The very least you could do for taking _my_ tea is giving me yours before we get more."

"But it's got sugar! You hate sweet stuff!"

Ignoring the blonde, Sasuke lifted the cup to his lips.

Hinata slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming.

Up went the bottom of the cup as Sasuke took a long draught. Both Naruto and Hinata watched as Sasuke drained the entire thing, apparently out of spite. Only once he was done did Sasuke replace the mug, frowning a bit. "Too sweet."

Raving, Naruto demanded, "Then why did you drink it?!"

Sasuke, however, didn't seem to hear. His gaze had frozen on the cup, which was still held in his hand as it rested on the saucer.

"Sasuke you -! Uh...Sasuke?" Naruto leaned forward, noticing his friend's hesitation. "Hey...can you hear me?"

Blinking, the other prince finally looked up. "I..." Confusion flitted over his face for a moment, but then it was replaced by urgency. "...where is she?"

"She? Who, Sasuke?"

"Where is she?" Voice upping a bit in volume, Sasuke looked over at his friend with an intense expression. "I...I have to find her!"

"S-sure!" Naruto sputtered, waving his hands in front of him and grinning feebly. "I'll help you find, uh...whoever you're looking for. But you have to tell me who she is!"

"I...I can see her...in my mind..." Sasuke's unoccupied hand flew to his forehead, gaze going far away once more. "Dark hair like luscious velvet...light eyes like the clearest of pearls...skin as pale as moonlight!"

Naruto blinked, expression utterly confused. He'd never heard Sasuke talk about any females, let alone in such a romanticized manner! "O...kay...do you have a name for me?"

"I...no..." Finally letting go of his cup, Sasuke spun around from the table. "Come on...she has to be here somewhere!"

"Okay, I – Sasuke, wait!" Following after his friend as the dark prince walked swiftly from the room, Naruto did his best to push aside his confusion. Something was very...different about Sasuke, and he was going to find out what was going on!

Only once complete silence fell over the room did Hinata dare to breathe. Gasping in shock and panic, she stumbled out of the wardrobe and dropped the tray with a clatter. Shrieking, she left it behind and ran from the room, stepping into a hidden servants' passage and barely winding through the stone corridor without crashing into the walls. Down several flights of stairs she wound until she had reached the sleeping quarters. Memory took her to her cot, from beneath which she pulled a small, worn cloth pack, where she kept her few belongings.

She had to flee.

If anyone ever found out that she had used a love potion on Sasuke – even though it _was_ by accident – she was surely going to be fired. Even lovely Mikoto, so kind and understanding, would surely have her flogged for attempting to seduce her son.

Why oh WHY did Naruto have to drink the wrong cup?

Moving to a small trunk at the end of her bed that kept her extra clothing, Hinata began stuffing them into her knapsack. She had no idea where she would go, but she knew she couldn't stay with the Uchiha a moment longer.

"There you are..."

Hinata let out a gasp as a hand wrapped around her wrist. Flailing slightly, Hinata spun around only to see Sasuke, a fevered look in his dark eyes. With her facing him, Sasuke quickly pressed her to the wall, hands pinned above her head. "P-Prince Sasuke!"

"Where have you been?" the boy demanded, a look of reprimand on his face. "I've been searching everywhere for you!"

"I...I-I..." The girl was panicking. This was NOT a position she wanted to find herself in! She surely couldn't refuse her employer, let alone a prince, but Sasuke was not the object of her affection. His attentions were unwanted, and she trembled in his grasp.

Slowly, he pressed his forehead to hers, gentling. "I was so worried...I thought...I had lost you..."

Still breathing quickly, Hinata tried to calm as she felt Sasuke's demeanor soften. Was he...?

The boy's eyes closed, and he inhaled deeply. "Don't...leave me...alone..."

Shocked, Hinata could do nothing but remain frozen, Sasuke's grip on her wrists still unyielding. For several minutes they remained that way, captor and prisoner, before something shifted in Sasuke yet again.

Slowly, his face lifted from hers. Staring into Hinata's eyes, his brow furrowed as he frowned. "What...what am I doing?" His head turned left and right. "Where am I?"

"Y-you...um...that is, Prince Sasuke..." Hinata flinched as Sasuke turned back to her, looking up briefly at his hold on her arms before releasing her as though burned, backing up several paces in surprise. "Y-you, um...you d-drank something you...w-were not supposed to...drink..."

"...Naruto's tea?" Sasuke paused. "What was wrong with it?"

"It...it had...a l-love potion in it..."

He stared at her. "You...you did this...?"

"I, I did! B-but it was an accident, I -!"

Anger sparked in Sasuke's eyes. "You selfish girl! Will you females go to any length to attempt to sway me? How many times must I deny you only to be accosted again and again?" He began pacing the small room, a hand running through the lengths of his hair. "All of these attentions are unwanted, and yet they do not cease! Why would you do this?"

Tears pooling in her eyes, Hinata finally shouted, "It w-wasn't meant for you! It was for N-Naruto, not you!"

The Uchiha froze in his tracks. "It...what?"

"I m-meant for Naruto to d-drink it, not you!" Hinata admitted, defeat lacing her voice. She obviously wasn't going to get out of this, so she may as well come clean. "I wanted h-him, not you!"

Disbelief colored Sasuke's face. It couldn't be true – no one preferred Naruto over him! He was an Uchiha – the object of affections of every girl that ever laid eyes on him! "You're lying," he growled. "Trying to cover up your tracks! Just admit it – you're just like every other girl!"

"You h-honestly think I'd lie like that?" Hinata cried, losing all sense of consequence. "It was in Naruto's tea! If I r-really wanted to target you, w-wouldn't I have put it in your cup?"

The boy paused, but Hinata wasn't done.

"You must be so a-arrogant to keep believing that this is about y-you!" She actually pointed an accusing finger at him, her wrists red from his prior grip. "Even after I t-tell you the truth, and when you knew it was Naruto's cup, you s-still insisted that you were the target! Is it really so hard for you to imagine a girl wanting someone other than you? Or are you just too a-arrogant to accept such a notion?"

For a moment, silence fell between them, both heated in their breath – Sasuke in anger, and Hinata in frustration.

But eventually the girl moved, continuing to pack her things. "Anyway...it d-doesn't matter. I'm obviously no longer welcome here...so just l-let me go..."

Sasuke watched her, gaze guarded as he thought. Never before had anyone talked to him that way – let alone a female anywhere close to his age. But as Hinata tied her pack, he reached out and grabbed her wrist once more.

"Prince Sasuke, w-what -?"

"You don't have to go," the boy murmured.

"But...but I -!"

"No harm has been done," Sasuke cut in, ignoring her as she flinched. He forced himself to soften. "It was...a misunderstanding...but see to it that nothing like this happens again." Releasing her arm, he began to leave, but paused. "I'll be sure to keep Naruto from blabbering about it. That should be the end of it." With that, the prince took his leave, Hinata left alone in the ensuing silence.

For a long while, Hinata remained still, staring at the doorway where Sasuke had last stood. She was honestly surprised. She had talked back to a prince, and after enchanting his drink! Sure, it had been an accident, but...she had been certain such an act would ensure her losing her position, and perhaps even worse. But Sasuke had seemed forgiving, if at the very least willing to forget the whole thing as long as she did the same. Unsure if it was luck or fate, Hinata turned her gaze to her pack before slowly taking the contents back out and replacing them.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was slowly making his way back upstairs, head full of thoughts that he never expected to host.

_Was_ he arrogant?

Surely not – he had the evidence to prove otherwise! Both he and his brother had suffered the same fate since they were children. Mikoto called it their curse – that they were simply too attractive! At first Sasuke had thought it was fallacy. But as he began meeting princesses, servant girls, and even females on the streets as his family traveled, it seemed to hold true. More of them than he could count attempted to beguile him, with fluttering eyes and pouting lips. As a child he'd found it alarming, and as a teen he still found it abhorrent. Sure, he was not immune to maturity and desire, but there was something about the whole situation that bothered him.

He couldn't escape them!

At first he'd tried indulging one. But as soon as it was found out that the poor girl had captured his attention, she has suffered so greatly at the hands of the others that she was forced to retreat and leave the city. Sasuke could hardly believe it, but he dared not risk it again. Suddenly the girls were repulsive, willing to go to such lengths to capture his attention. They were all put in the same light – selfish creatures who wanted nothing more than his money, position and body. Though Sasuke wouldn't mind that on occasion, it wasn't what he wanted in a bride. He was not destined to be king as the younger brother, but that didn't mean he did not want a woman of pride, who was true to herself and not as shallow as every other female he'd happened to meet.

Scowling, Sasuke crested the stairs. So no, he wasn't arrogant. It was the truth! Perhaps it was wrong of him to assume such things, but given all he'd known, could it really be helped? The fact that the words of a servant girl had riled him so bothered him further. He was a prince – surely he did not need to hear such things from her!

He threw open the door to his drawing room to find Naruto still there, face stuffed with scones and glancing at him sheepishly. "You're back!" the blonde cried through his full mouth. "Didja find her?"

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered, crossing the room and sinking into his chair. An elbow rested on the arm of his chair, his chin cradled in his hand.

Naruto froze, knowing that Sasuke being in such a state was no joking matter. Swallowing, he cleared his throat and asked, "What happened to you earlier, huh? You...kinda lost your mind!"

"It must have been the sugar," Sasuke bit back. "That trash will mess with your mind..."

Pouting, Naruto scoffed. "Huh...sure. If you say so, Sasuke. But that doesn't answer my question. You had a girl in mind – you described her to me for Pete's sake! Who is she, huh?"

"No one!" Sasuke leaned forward as he snapped. "Just some servant girl that messed up our tea!"

The blonde blinked, eyes wide. "Eh? Servant girl? You have the hots for a servant girl?"

Sasuke snarled. "Naruto...shut up."

"Did you hear the way you described her?" Naruto argued back. "You were totally enamored! Talking about her dark hair and her pale skin – I've never seen you that way when talking about a girl. I'm just...concerned. It's not like you Sasuke." The light-haired prince sobered. "It was like...something came over you."

"All right, I'll admit it – she sabotaged our tea!" Sasuke threw up his hands in frustration. "She put something in your cup – something to make you fall in love with her! But when _you_ drank _my _tea, and I drank yours, _I_ ended up drinking that rubbish instead! So no, it wasn't me – it was...whatever she slipped into your drink. Though I can hardly believe she'd want the attentions of an idiot like you..."

Naruto was quiet as he absorbed all Sasuke had said. "A...love potion, you mean? For me?" He frowned. "Hey...you're not the only guy on earth, you know. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she has to be head over heels for you."

"Tch...you sound just like her..." the other boy muttered.

"But it's true! I'm sorry you drank it instead of me, but you don't have to be such an ass about it." The blonde actually scowled. "Poor girl...she must be pretty desperate to try something like that...especially since I'm already..."

"Drop it," Sasuke cut in. "It doesn't matter. I made sure nothing like that will happen again."

Naruto frowned. "...fine. You're the one who still seems to bent out of shape."

"I said...drop it."

A few hours later Naruto was due to return home, and mounted his white gelding as Sasuke accompanied him to the castle gate. Obviously still perturbed at his friend's attitude, Naruto frowned and brought his steed around. "Try to let this all go, huh?" he asked, giving the other boy a sincere look. "I don't like what this brought out in you, Sasuke."

"I've got it under control," the Uchiha retorted. "Just get going – I don't want to end up in trouble for you being late...again."

"All right, all right...until next time." Holding up a hand, Naruto eased his horse into a trot, and then a gallop as he left the castle behind.

Sasuke watched him go until his form faded, turning back to his home with a plan.

Hinata's words still stung, and he wanted to make his side of the story known, whether she liked it or not.

Once all of the meals and duties had concluded for the day, Sasuke left his chamber and stole away to the servants' quarters, a small muffled candle lighting his way.

Within her own small room, Hinata was running a brush through her locks. She was tired after her long day. The array of emotions dealing with Sasuke and her botched attempt at wooing Naruto had left her drained. But she had certainly learned her lesson – no more relying on witchcraft and magic. It was shady business that she just couldn't trust.

She paused, however, as she heard someone step outside her door. "H...hello?"

Her spine stiffened as Sasuke peered around the door. "Good...you're still awake..."

"P-Prince Sasuke, w-what -? What are you doing here?" Hinata stood, but Sasuke held up a hand.

"I'm not here to argue...just to explain." Expression souring slightly, Sasuke began, "Look...I just wanted you to know that...I didn't mean to snap at you. What you did was...ill-advised, but I understand. But I didn't appreciate you making assumptions about my character after so short an exchange." His brow furrowed. "Call it arrogance, but I will disagree. I can no more help what I've experienced than you can help your silly little crush on that idiot."

Hinata colored slightly. "S-silly? I...I know that...nothing will ever happen, but..." She looked down, sobering. "I...I still admire him...I still...wish that we weren't so different, he and I...m-maybe if we weren't so...far apart. He's brave, a-and bright! I can't help w-what I feel for him..."

Something in Sasuke flared, and he found himself becoming angry again. It couldn't be...jealousy? Before he could think, he muttered, "Well, it doesn't matter. He's a prince, who will marry a princess. He's already betrothed, you know – to a princess from another land."

A gasp cut through Hinata's throat, eyes widening in shock. "H-he...w-what?"

"He's engaged! And has been since he was a child, to a girl named Sakura. She's a princess – one of equal status. And even if he wasn't, you couldn't hope to reach him..." Bitterness flooded Sasuke's voice. Why was he so quick to dismiss her? What was it about her that made him hate her attentions for the other boy? That potion had to still be addling his brain...

Tears welled in the girl's eyes, chin trembling as his words cut deep. "You...y-you..."

Immediately Sasuke's anger cooled. He hadn't meant to hurt her! But nor could he stand her adoration for that...that fool! "I-I'm sorry," he offered, but it was too late.

"G-go away!" Hinata cried, and Sasuke gasped when she actually reached out and shoved him. "J-just...leave me alone! Haven't you c-caused me enough strife today? I've apologized to you already...w-what else do you want from me?"

Sasuke had no answer, and stumbled back in shock. Staring at the girl, he eventually turned tail and left her behind.

Hiccupping, Hinata dropped her brush and collapsed atop her bed, burying her fists and face into her sparse blankets. "N-Naruto..." she whimpered. She knew that he was beyond her reach, but...the finality of Sasuke's statements drove a stake through her hopes and her heart. Her dreams of him miraculously noticing her were crushed. Any hope of him taking in her prior status as a rich man's daughter were dashed. Heartbroken, she sobbed into her bedclothes well into the night.

Back in his own chambers, Sasuke was pacing the floor and seething. What was wrong with him? What did he care about some servant girl and her silly fantasies of marrying a prince? What was it about her that imprisoned her inside his mind, leaving him unable to forget her?

"She's just another girl," Sasuke muttered to himself. "Just...forget that any of this ever happened! What does it matter that she carries feelings for that idiot friend of mine? Nothing will ever come of it. And even if, by some miracle, it did...why would I even begin to care?" He stopped in his pacing, breath elevated. He did not know why she haunted him so!

And yet...he did.

She was different. She did not see him as some trophy to strive for. In fact, she didn't seem to care for him at all! Never before had he met someone like that, and it...intrigued him. It was like she was dangling just out of his reach, and that made her tempting – only because he couldn't have her. Instead of being thrown at his feet, she was a challenge. He knew nothing about her, and yet...she fascinated him for that single reason.

Was that why he had snapped at her? Why he had so cruelly taken away what little hope she had, because he was _jealous_? Was he truly that petty? No...he couldn't be. Could he?

A frustrated hand buried in his hair. This little servant girl he had never before paid any mind was invading his thoughts, and making him question who he was! What kind of woman could bring about such a drastic need in him with hardly any cause? It infuriated him, confused him...and worried him. He had to get her out of his head, or surely he would go mad.

_All of this because of some stupid mix up..._ he silently cursed to himself. _And now I am under your spell...and I do not even know your name..._

He took a seat upon his bed, resting his elbows upon his knees and cradling his head in his hands. He was not petty...he was not arrogant. He did not mean for these things! Surely he was a better man than that! But the more he thought, the more he wondered...

Was he?

For several days he tried to put her out of his mind, but to little avail. His lessons were half-attended as his mind wandered. The prince had never been confronted about his faults before...mostly because no one dared to contradict a member of the royal family! But now that someone had ripped open his eyes on the matter, he couldn't stop worrying about it. Did anyone else notice? Surely they must have. At first he was angry that no one had ever tried to tell him, but again, he knew that he likely would have only become angry and defensive. And he had with the girl – the only reason he had let her go unscathed was his shock and wanting to forget.

He began looking for her, trying to notice her work. But though he caught the occasional glimpse of a servant – who always endeavored not to be seen – none of them were his dark-haired, pale-eyed beauty. He had finally admitted that what he was suffering from had to be some kind of attraction. She fascinated him, and he could not deny that her physical form was far from repulsive. But surely she hated him for his cruel words and ministrations. He had given her no reason to like him, let alone more genuinely than any other female with which he had dealt.

Finally, after days had passed with no sign of her, Sasuke forced himself to look for her.

Back down into the servants' halls he went, mumbling apologies as he intercepted a group of maids shocked to find him in such a place. But they let him go uninterrupted, though highly curious as to what he was doing down there.

He paused outside Hinata's door, suddenly full of nerves and hesitation. The one girl that had a chance to see past _what_ he was and into _who_ he was, and he had introduced himself as a jealous, arrogant ass.

Swallowing his pride, he knocked on her door.

There was no answer.

"Prince Sasuke?"

The boy turned to see another maid approach him. "Yes?"

"If...it's Hinata you're trying to see, well...it may not be wise, sir."

"Why is that?" Finally, he had a name!

"She's...not well, sir. Something's come over her that's kept her in bed these past days. I'm not sure if she's fit to be seen. N-not that I'm in any place to tell you anything, s-sir!"

Ignoring the girl's blabbering, Sasuke cut in, "What's wrong with her?"

"I, I don't rightly know...but something seems to have stricken her heart, sir...she's lost all liveliness. I'm afraid she's just...heartbroken."

Dread filled the boy. "I...I see...well, thank you...for the warning."

"Of course, sir." Curtseying politely, the maid took her leave, Sasuke left alone in the hall.

He paused, thinking for a moment, before merely opening the door. "...Hinata...?"

The bed was occupied, her form rolled on her side and blankets brought to her chin. Even from where he stood, Sasuke could see that her eyes were dull. They slid toward him, and she offered a small gasp. "My lord...?"

"Don't...don't get up on my account," Sasuke cut in, raising a hand to placate her as she moved to sit up. "I...I didn't come to ask anything of you."

Hinata sat up anyway, hands sitting limp in her lap. Her eyes, though dull, were not red from crying. "I...I see...I apologize for not a-attending to my duties, sir...I..." She averted her gaze. "I...haven't felt well since we last s-spoke."

"It's my fault, isn't it?"

She turned to look at him in surprise, but did not reply.

Sasuke stared at her calmly, standing at the foot of her bed. "I have been...cruel to you, Hinata...and I, well..." He glanced to one side. If he was anything, Sasuke was prideful. Something almost everyone in his family suffered from. Apologies did not come easily. "I wanted to...make amends..."

Hinata softened. "My prince..."

"No, please...just...let me speak." After a pause, he went on. "I...I will admit to my pride, and my arrogance. Though I was naïve to both, I...I have to accept as much. No one has ever attempted to make such things clear to me, but...now that you have, I cannot pretend I am still unaware of my faults." He sighed. "I have...come to view women as a single group. All my life, my stature and my appearance have encouraged them to act desperately to try and catch my attention. I can understand why, of course..." He offered a humorless chuckle. "So...when someone – that is, you – finally broke that mold of understanding I'd come to expect, well...I suppose it didn't quite register. I've come to anticipate a certain kind of behavior and desire from the women around me, and...you took me by surprise. But even that was not enough to awaken me. So...I took it as a slight. I became...jealous of Naruto, because I had come to expect every woman that meets me to want something from me. And when you didn't, I suppose it just...irked me."

Hinata nodded, looking a bit hesitant. "I...I think I u-understand..."

Sasuke sighed once more. "So...when you admitted to me your feelings for Naruto, I became angry. I waned to know what was different about you. What made him better than me in your eyes. So, to dissuade you, I..." He swallowed. "I...yelled. And told you something cruel in an even crueler tone. Though there was truth behind it, I also included malice...which was utterly wrong of me...and I apologize. You were never deserving of such a shock and such pain. I...I hope you can forgive me."

The girl hesitated. A prince...was asking for her forgiveness? "Sasuke, I...t-that is, my lord, I...I cannot -"

"My stature matters little here," Sasuke affirmed sternly, but gently. "I am a man that has caused a woman pain out of my own arrogance and pride. No woman...no person, deserves such treatment. Please...just let me clear this from my conscience, if you believe me worthy of as much."

Hinata felt her prior anger at Sasuke begin to fade. "Your highness...of c-course I forgive you. We...we were b-both wrong. I...I thought you shallow, and treated you as such. I was w-wrong. But...at least now we have b-both come to realize our incorrect assumptions." Glancing aside, she added quietly, "And...I am glad to have a bit of s-sense put into me in regards to Naruto...I...would have only caused myself more p-pain by holding on to such s-silly notions..."

Sasuke did not refute her, but frowned a bit. "You say...you were wrong about me...what do you mean? I am as shallow as you say."

Pausing, Hinata shook her head. "N-no...at least, not as badly as I had assumed. You were n-naive, and a b-bit biased, but...you couldn't help that. And you've learned. I believe there is much about you that is good."

"I suppose you're right..." Still the boy frowned, and Hinata hesitated.

"You...you are a good person, Sasuke. You are loyal, and a-always try to do your best by your family. You have pride in yourself, as well as your lineage, and...you do your b-best to make sure that your behavior reflects that well. You attend to your studies well, a-and you have fostered a great friendship with Prince Naruto. You are quiet, but that a-allows you to think before you speak. You take time to make sure that w-what you do is the best available option, while others charge in b-blindly. And I think...you're kind. Just...in ways that m-may go unnoticed by some."

Sasuke stared at her, surprised. "You...truly think all of that? But how could you come to such conclusions?"

"W-well...I guess I've seen quite a bit of you while s-staring after Naruto," the girl admitted shyly. "I just...never really thought about it before. You said that...you believed that I thought Naruto was b-better than you, but that's not true. You are each your own person. And j-just because I focused on him didn't mean that...I found anything wrong with you. In fact...I don't think there's much wrong with you at all. And you've come to accept and try to c-change what you see as faults within yourself, so...s-surely that means...you're a good person...doesn't it?"

Both teens became quiet as they sank into their own thoughts. Sasuke took a seat at the end of Hinata's bed, gaze caught on the floor. "I guess...we've both learned a lot from this, haven't we? About ourselves, and about each other." Grinning slightly, he added, "Maybe it was a good thing that idiot drank my tea..."

Hinata giggled softly behind her hand. "M-maybe it was! And I would have been s-so upset if he'd done anything to dishonor his finance..." She quieted. "It's still so...odd to think about..."

"Does it still...sadden you?"

Hinata hesitated. "Well, yes...a little. I think p-part of me always knew that I was only dreaming. Regardless of my past, or my current place in life, nothing would have ever come of it..."

"Your...past?" Sasuke paused, not wanting to pry. "What do you mean?"

Hinata's cheeks colored slightly in shame. "I...was the daughter of a man who had great wealth, but...I was thrown from the house after my father lost his patience with me...we n-never got along very well, as he thought me w-weak and frail-hearted. So...I was on my own, and m-manged to find work here." Waving her hands, she added, "N-not that it matters! I am where I am, and I c-can't go back. I'm...I'm happy with where I am. Your family takes good care of me – of all of us, so...I'm content to be here. I r-really am."

Sasuke frowned. "I never knew...and I'm sure you never told anyone else, did you?"

"It...d-didn't really matter."

Sasuke quieted. "I'm sorry that happened to you..."

"It's all right. I've managed well enough."

"Hinata, I..." Sasuke paused. "I know that...your view of me must still be tainted by my actions, but..."

"My lord, no," Hinata gently interrupted. "At least...not now. Everything between us, as silly as it was, is no more. Please, I...I think the world of you."

Unable to fight a small bit of color in his cheeks, Sasuke cleared his throat. "Well, I...I just thought that, perhaps..."

"...yes?"

"Perhaps we could...talk like this more often?"

Hinata blinked. "Talk?"

"Yes...you know, like..." Sasuke scratched the back of his neck, feeling foolish. "Like we're...friends."

The girl's eyes went wide. "F-friends? M-me, with...you?"

"I...yes."

Hinata floundered. "I...I would be glad, but...would that be, um...appropriate?"

"Well, we're already here, aren't we?" Sasuke chuckled. "And I've already been under a love potion's charm by your hand, so...I don't think we've had a typical master-servant relation since then, have we?"

Blushing darkly, Hinata gave a nervous giggle. "I...I suppose not..."

After a pause, Sasuke asked again, "So...do you think that...would be okay?"

Smiling ever so slightly with a recurring blush, Hinata nodded shyly. "I think...that would be w-wonderful."

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new oneshot - hopefully this will help fill the gap while I work on Something Unexpected. I'm trying to reorganize my work, and thought it would be best to try to tackle a few of my shorter projects first, so I won't have them nagging at me while trying to work on the longer ones.**

**That being said, yes, I'm still working on Something Unexpected! It's going a bit slowly, but I tend to get bursts of inspiration and use them as best I can. I'll likely be able to dish out chappies more quickly once I get my shorter works out of the way. This includes a few requests from friends, as well as some requested sequels from you guys, my readers! Usually I try to keep an open mind about continuing my oneshots, but it doesn't always happen. That being said, PLEASE keep in mind that I have a lot on my plate. I really WANT to keep writing for you guys, but sometimes things get waylaid. And sometimes I just don't have what it takes to continue a story - whether it be because I just can't think of something good enough to add, or because I just don't want to - usually I write things and call them oneshots for a reason. Not everything I write is meant to be continued, so please try to be understanding when I label them as such.**

**That is NOT to say that it will never happen with any of them. But if I tell you that there are no plans to continue things, please don't get short with me. I've already had to deal with people being pushy, as well as people arguing with me over pairings I include in my work. I don't want to have to deal with that. Fanfiction is a ****_hobby_**** that I do for ****_fun_**** - I don't want it to turn into a chore or something I have to push against when people pull those kind of stunts. I write what makes me happy. If you don't like something, please just move on. There's little point in you telling me that you dislike a pairing I have in my work. I write what I want - it's not catered to you, as mean as that may sound.**

**So...sorry to rant like this, but it's getting a bit old. I do my best to be patient, but everyone has their pet peeves and things that just push them over the edge. Just bear all this in mind, my readers. I really appreciate you all reading what I have to write, and especially when you leave me comments and give me tips. I love you all n_n**

**Now that that's out of the way, a little bit about this piece. It was requested by my friend Drew. She wanted a love potion story, and this was what popped into my head. I originally wanted to throw Itachi into the mix as well, but...I didn't want to make it overly-complicated, I really enjoyed the result. I hope you do too! Now, there is a CHANCE I may add to this, but it's not my top priority. I have a few other thing I'd like to finish first - I'm trying to do things in an order that makes sense to me. I know this piece ended a bit abruptly, but it was getting very long! So I may add a small sequel chapter sometime in the future, but as always, I ask that you be patient with me.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it Drew! And everyone else who takes the time to read it - thank you! Until next time, my lovelies n_n**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


End file.
